


Get Off

by Kumon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dog Dean Winchester, Knotting, Like he's actually just a dog, M/M, Other, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumon/pseuds/Kumon
Summary: Castiel adopts a dog from someone who he probably should have researched more about.Or:  Dog Dean see's an opportunity to take his owner and does. (there is no real plot head the tags)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Get Off

“He’s a bit rough around the edges, food protective and doesn’t like to be alone.” Alistair informed him as he looked at the largest dog he’d ever seen. Coming up to half Castiel’s height, the light golden fluffy monster of a dog rested against his leg and panted happily, green eyes visibly brightening every time Castiel made eye contact with him. 

“He seems friendly.” Friendlier than the man at least, who gave off an air that made Castiel want to leave the vicinity immediately. The dog itself had come right up to them tail wagging and licked at his hand wiggling with excitement when Castiel had given him the slightest bit of attention.

“Honestly this is the friendliest I’ve ever seen him; he usually just watches people from a distance.”

“Taken a liking to me huh?” Cas asked the dog who barked in return, “What was his name again?”

“Dean. If you get him, you could change it.”

“No, Dean’s perfect. I’d like to take him home.” And get them both away from this man as quickly as possible.

Getting out of the scalding shower to the cold air of the bathroom made Castiel just want to get right back in – but he didn’t want to waste the water, and, in the end, he’d still have to get out. So, he patted himself down with a towel before leaving it on the floor and going stark naked into the bedroom to get some clothes.

Dean watched him intently from his dog bed at the foot of the bed, ears perking up. Castiel ignored him for now, ignoring even that Dean had come to attention in a way he’d never seen before and went to the dresser. The drawer was stuffed and messy and when he went to grab a pair of boxers a few fell onto the floor. “Shit.”

Castiel didn’t notice the dog get up and come over to him as he bent over, in fact he didn’t notice the dog until he was jumping up and wrapping his two front legs around his waist. In moments Castiel had fallen onto his knees with the weight of the big dog bearing on top of him. He laughed at first.

“Dean. No. Get off.” The dog started to thrust against him in vain hitting his ass, “Dean! Bad Dog!” he was laughing through the command and Dean continued with single minded intent.

It stopped being funny when Deans cock – which felt far too big for a dog -- landed just right and managed to slip past Castiel’s dry rim. The heat of Castiel’s channel spurned Dean on and the dog began to thrust his cock as deep as he could make it, dragging Castiel to him in an attempt to get even deeper into that perfect heat.

“Oh, Fuck.” It hurt. God it hurt so bad. “Get off me.” He tried to push the dog off of his back but flailed, disoriented from the pain in his backside, and failed to make Dean even budge, instead hitting his arm against the dresser hard enough to make it go numb and lost his balance planting him face first into the floor, which sent his backside up right into the dogs next thrust. The dog tightened its legs around his waist scratching his thighs in the process, and continued to use his hole brutally, there was no slow start or pause in the attack – of course there wasn’t, a dog didn’t wait for its partner to adjust.

“Dean, please.” The German Shepard-mix grunted and panted licking the man’s sweat from the back of his neck but showed no signs of stopping, happily chasing his own pleasure. Castiel cried out at a particularly rough thrust from the dog. Something that seemed to excite the dog even further. The pain seemed to go on forever clouding any other sensation and making his head dizzy with panic before eventually he started to be able to feel the back and forth thrusts of the dog into him. It went so deep and Castiel had never even fingered himself open let alone had a cock in his ass. The thought made him clench and he felt the full length of the dog’s cock force it’s way inside him. Oh god he was going to be sick.

The frantic thrusting made Cas grunt and cry, tears falling and face red and puffy, with every forceful slam of the dog and he clawed at the cold floor, catching a pair of underwear in his attempt to get away. But Dean wasn’t just big, he had the strength behind this build to bring Castiel right back onto his cock every time Castiel managed to get even an inch away. Belly fur became wet with the sweat on his back and the rubbed against each other and drops of drool landed on his back as he continued to try and frantically get away from the pain of a giant cock in his unprepared ass, twisting and bucking to no avail.

He went to push at the dog again – had Dean always been so _big_? – when something changed and the pressure at the rim of his ass increased and the pain that had been slightly starting to dull returned full force. Was the cock getting bigger? Oh god. Castiel suddenly remembered that dogs have knots and realized that Deans cock probably really was getting bigger. Fuck, Castiel’s face colored further with shame and rubbed his tear stained face into the underwear he’d dropped on the floor, body giving up the fight even as his muscles locked up in fear. His body tensing just made it all the worse because the thrusts didn’t stop but they suddenly felt so much worse, his channel had been completely ravaged by this point and Dean just kept lightly nibbling and licking at his neck in a distorted attempt to comfort him.

The pressure increased still and soon he could feel the knot every time it pressed against his hole to enter him and again when the knot was forced out only for it to start all over again. The dog dragging Cas whole body onto his cock with every forceful penetration. Finally, finally the dogs knot was pressed in and refused to go back out, tying them together as Dean continued his onslaught even with his cock never truly leaving Castiel’s body. Dean came then, wet and messy and enough come that even with the knot in the way come still leaked out. Cas could feel it running down his backside to trail down his legs and trembled.

He expected Dean to let him go then, but instead the dog just started bathing his back and shoulders and that more than anything made Castiel finally start to relax, tremors raking his body and gasped out cries leaving him as Dean stilled and finally the urgency to get away left him. Dean was being surprisingly gentle now that he wasn’t actively fucking him, putting his paws on the ground, still standing over Castiel’s prone form, instead of further scratching Castiel’s sides and thighs, licking and making sure Castiel wasn’t forced to support the dog’s weight.

Cas didn’t want to think about why the dog would do that instead of what a dog naturally does and turn away from him. 

It took a long time for the dog’s knot to go down enough for Dean to pull free, and even then, Dean stopping trying to pull them apart every time Castiel whimpered, giving him more time to adjust. Eventually though they where free of each other and Castiel tried to get up only to turn and fall onto his back on the floor as his ass gave a jolt of pain for his attempt.

As soon as he was down Dean was back, this time with a wet nose at his soft cock, tentatively giving his balls a lick. Castiel’s hands shot out on instinct to stop him but the dogs head stayed stubbornly where it was and continued to lick at Castiel starting from his wet messy hole sticking his tongue past to rim continually in a vain attempt to clean the come out of him. He eventually stopped trying to push the dogs head away and let the dog do as it pleased, unable to get the strength to move even the dogs head off him. The rhythmic motion of the dog’s wet tongue felt good after the previous pain and Cas felt himself go numb as the dog continued his ministrations. Once the dog felt satisfied with his effort of cleaning his come off Castiel he moved and started licking from his balls to the top of his cock.

Lying back and throwing an arm over his teary eyes as he started to get hard under the dog’s tongue and tried not to think about what just happened. What was still happening.

He bit his lip when he came.


End file.
